Darkwing DuckTales: The Return of the Dark Avenger!
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [AU] Following Della Duck's return, Danny is sent away to train under Morgana Macawber. However, when FOWL returns to rear it's ugly head after years of inactivity, the guardian of St. Canard must return as well to answer the call that has gone ignored for too long. [Part Two of a Trilogy] [Sequel to DuckTales: The Final Secret of Della Duck!]
1. Part I

**_Darkwing Duck/DuckTales © Disney_**

* * *

 **[ _Previously on DuckTales.._ ]**

 _"Welcome to our lovely home." said Morgana. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."_

 _Danny looked at the house..which wasn't at ALL what he expected. "It's..NICE." said Danny. honestly._

 _At that moment, another car pulled into the driveway.  
As the door opened, a male duck in a pink shirt and green sweater vest stepped out._

 _"Oh, Danny. This is my husband, Drake Mallard.." spoke Morgana.  
"Drake, dear..This is DANNY. The boy I told you about over the phone.."_

 _Drake Mallard approached, and looked down at Danny.  
Danny froze, realizing he wasn't wearing his disguise.._

 _..But, Mr. Mallard didn't seem to mind seeing him. "Nice to meet you, kid." said Drake, calmly._

 _Danny tilted his head as he examined Mr. Mallard's features._

 _"What?"_

 _"You look..familiar."_

 _"Oh, uhh..I just have that kinda face." said Drake, nervously._

 _"oh, wait..I know! You look like that Jim Sterling guy" said Danny  
"From my friend Launchpad's favorite TV Show, Darkw-"_

 _"Yeeeah, I get that alot." said Drake, and he carried in some groceries._

 _As Drake walked off, Danny raised an eyebrow.  
Something about that duck seemed..OFF. like he was hiding something._

 _"Hey, Danny.." spoke Gosalyn. "You up for a quick game of Hockey?"_

 _Danny looked at Gosalyn..then, grinned. "You're ON."_

 _(("I trust you overheard my meeting with the Dark Council."))_

 _"SOME." replied Mystica._

 _(("They are less than enthusiastic about your "victory" than I am."))_

 _Mystica paused, and looked at her dark master. "What is REALLY going on, MASTER?  
I have a feeling there is to this than just a simple super laser."_

 _Lord Zelus looked at Mystica..he then reached out, and touched the duck's forehead.  
Mystica gasped, her eyes glowing white as vivid images assaulted her very mind._

 _Once the vision ended, and dropped to her knees._

 _"what..was THAT?!" gasped Mystica._

 _(("a vision. One that I alone received a lifetime ago.")) explained Lord Zelus.  
(("a great evil is coming..One that threatens both Light, and Darksiders alike.  
I planned to use the Master Kaiburr Crystal to construct a superweapon to defend against them..."))_

 _"but, Scroogie destroyed the crystal.." said Mystica, as she rose up._

 _(("yes. our best hope was taken from us by that old fool.")) continued Lord Zelus.  
(("And, while the crystal fragment MAY be of use to us..I fear it won't be enough."))_

 _"What do we know of these alien invaders?" asked Mystica._

 _(("Only what my spy who once served under them has told me.")) answered Lord Zelus.  
(("They command a droid army, have mastered Gene Warfare, and are the oldest practitioners of The Dark Side."))_

 _"and, how close are they to invading?" asked Mystica._

 _"Closer than you THINK." spoke a female voice._

 _Mystica looked, and saw a shadowy figure approach her.  
She gasped, as the figure looked like a cross between a Duck, and one of those Hue-Mans._

 _Almost as if she were a 'Hybrid'_

 _(("Lady Mystica..this is "Lucretia DeCoy.")) spoke Lord Zelus. (("She is the spy that I just told you about.."))_

 _Lucretia smirked at Duck Witch (who looked very SHORT in comparison to her.)_

 _(("DeCoy..Tell my apprentice everything you told me about Lord Dragaunus."))_

* * *

It was nightfall at the shadowy city of St. Canard (The sister city of the more glistening city of Duckburg.)  
And, like any other major metropolis..it has it's "problems" with the criminal element.

 *** _FWASH!, FRASH!, FWASH!_ ***

All of a sudden, the lights of the city blinked out one, by one.  
It wasn't long until the entirety of St. Canard was pitch black..

..and, the only source of light was a faint, flickering one atop a random rooftop.

Atop said building was a lone figure. a Rodent dressed in a yellow-and-blue suit,  
and wearing goggles that concealed a crazed look in his eyes.

It was the deranged electrician MEGAVOLT!

..And, he was once again draining the power from St. Canard.

" ** _YES!_** , I can feel it..The raw power _SURGING!_ " exclaimed Megavolt, elated.  
"People have always left me in the dark.. ** _WELL, LET'S SEE HOW *THEY* LIKE IT!, HA! HA! HAH!_** "

((" _I am the **TERROR**..the **FLAPS** in the Night._")) began an intimidating voice.  
((" _I am the Power Company, that shuts off your electricity in the middle of the Night!_ "))

Megavolt looked up, and saw a caped duck in a fedora loom over from from a higher rooftop.

((" _I..am **DARKWIIING DUCK!**_ "))

Megavolt charged his hands with electric volts. "Get **_ROASTED_** , _Darkwing DUNCE!_ "

As Megavolt fired his bolts, Darkwing leapt forward, and dodged them with ease.  
the masked mallard then performed a somersault in the air, and land gracefully before the villain.

"Suck Insulated Foam, Evil Doer.." said Darkwing, as he drew out a stylized Gas Gun.

" _Which episode is this, again?_ "

* * *

At the home of Drake Mallard, Gosalyn looked away from the TV to her non-avian friend.

"I forget." answered Gosalyn. "After awhile, **ALL** the Megavolt episodes kinda look the same."

Danny sipped his soda as he continued to watch Darkwing Duck fight Megavolt on TV.

"You know, my mom's friend is a _MAJOR_ Darkwing Duck fan." began Danny.  
"When I was little, he used to marathon the show alot with me."

Gosalyn smiled. "So, are _YOU_ a fan?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm more into _Arachno-Duck_. but, Darkwing Duck is pretty cool, too."

As Gosalyn and Danny continued to watch the show, Danny spoke up again.

"How many Megavot Episodes _WERE_ there, exactly?" asked Danny.

" _Twenty-Four_ , I think." replied Gosalyn.

" ** _TWENTY-FOUR?!_** "

"He was the favorite villain of the producers." explained Gosalyn.

Morgana walked into the living room, and silently watched the two children.  
She then watched the TV for a moment..and, for some reason had a dreamy look on her face.

Almost as if remembering a pleasant memory.

Just then, Morgana heard a noise, and quickly left the room to investigate.  
Gosaly took one kast drink of soda, and then made a very ' _unlady_ ' like belch.

 *** _UUUUURRP!_ *** " _Ahhh.._ that was good."

"You're lucky Mrs. Beakley isn't here." said Danny. "You'd never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, I can imagine..Look, I'm gonna go get a refill." began Gosalyn. "You want one, too?"

"Naw. Just bring me some juice." said Danny. "I shouldn't drink too much soda pop."

Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders. "yer' loss.."

Gosalyn then hopped off the couch, and walked off to the kitchen.  
Danny exhaled as he laid back, already getting bored watching the rerun.

He looked around, and then noticed a pair of dusty sofa chairs at the far back of the room.  
They looked much higher than the couch, so he got up and approached them.

Sitting in one, he coughed briefly at the dust that he kicked back.

"Why is everything else in this room clean, except for _THIS?!_ "

Danny then looked at a small statuette of a mouse in a Victorian outfit.  
He recognized it as 'Basil of Baker Street' (one of Uncle Scrooge's _FAVORITE_ characters in literature.)

Danny paused for a moment..and, then got an idea.  
Perhaps if he cleaned all this up, It might impress Mr. Mallard, and even Morgana.

Danny quickly grabbed a rag, and began to polish the statue first..

..But, then-

 ***** _CHIK!, **WHIRRRRRL!**_ *****

" **AH-AH-AH- _AHHHHHH!_** " Danny screamed as the chair he was sitting on began to spin rapidly like a pinwheel.

It wasn't long before he disappeared into.. _SOMETHING_ , and the chair then stopped spinning.

..AND, as if on cue..Gosalyn returned with a can of Soda, and a glass of juice.

"Danny?" said Gosalyn, confused.

* * *

Danny screamed as he was once more out through a spinning chair.

BUT, just as before, he didn't stay that was for too long,  
as he was eventually flung from the pinwheel, and skidded across the floor.

" _ohhh..._ " groaned Danny, feeling like he just got off a carnival ride.  
"what on **EARTH** was that?" groaned Danny, still dizzy.

Danny planted his hands as he tried to support himself. He tried to look around, but his vision was a little blurry.  
But, it eventually cleared, and Danny found himself in a new location entirely.

It felt large, and open. It was dark, barely lit by dim lighting from opening outside.

"Where in the world am I?" spoke Danny, as he rose up "This can't still be the Mallard House."

Danny walked over to the only source of light that there was, and looked outside.  
The boy then gasped at seeing the Audubon Bridge FAR down below, with the rest if St. Canard in full view.

"Yep. I am nowhere _NEAR_ the Mallard House." said Danny, in awe.

Danny began to look around for SOME way to illuminate the darkness.  
He then pulled out his gold Kaiburr crystal, and focused on something pleasant to make it glow.

As he walked carefully, he soon found what looked like a large, fork-shaped switch.

"well..here goes _SOMETHING_." Danny gripped the handle, and pushed the switch up.

Flood lights slowly turned on, fully illuminating the dark area.

Danny once again gaped in awe at what lay inside the one darkened chamber.

a stylized motorcycle. a massive super computer. a table of gadgets and chemicals.

..and, finally. a glass display case.

Danny approached the case, and gazed inside at the clothing that draped around a plain mannequin.

a purple double breasted coat (riddled with bullet holes) over a green turtleneck sweater.  
a dark purple-and-pink reverse cape (which looked shredded), a purple bandanna mask,  
and a large, grey wide brim fedora (which looked singed around it's edges.)

Danny gasped. Either these were some insanely authentic props..

..OR, he just stumbled upon the lair of Darkwing Duck.

The **REAL** Darkwing Duck!

* * *

 **[*Darkwing Duck Theme*]**

' _Daring duck of mystery, Champion of right.  
Swoops out of the shadows..Darkwing owns the night!_

 _Somewhere evil schemes..But their number's up!_

 _( **3!-2!-1!** ) **Darkwing Duck!**_

 _(When there's trouble, you call DW!) **Darkwing Duck!**_

 _((" **Let's get dangerous.."** ))_

 _ **Darkwing Duck!** (Darkwing, Darkwing Duck!)_

 _Cloud of smoke, and he appears. The master of surprise!  
Who's that cunning mind behind the shadowy disguise?_

 _Nobody knows for sure, But bad guys are out of luck_

 _'Cause here comes.. **Darkwing Duck!** ( **Look out!** )_

 _(When there's trouble you call DW!) **Darkwing Duck!**_

 _(( **"Let's. Get. Dangerous!"** ))_

 _ **Darkwing Duck** (Better watch out, you bad boys!)_

 _(( **DARK. WING. DUCK!** ))'_

 **[ _End of Part 1_ ]**

* * *

 **[GUEST REVIEWS for DUCKTALES: THE FINAL SECRET of DELLA DUCK: EPILOGUE]**

"As a foreigner，I can't totally understand why your fan fiction is only suitable for 13 years old or older.  
I think this great series is supposed to be TV-Y7-FV."

 **The show itself may be for all ages, BUT I gave my story a "T" rating due to the Star Wars inspired content.**  
 **(which involved violence, and peril that is a tad more extreme that what the canon series has.)**

 **I'd rather be safe, than sorry.**

"I have read all the episodes and as a outsider，This dramatic series can extend for 10 seasons at least  
and IT would be a great idea to adapt it for an ABC original TV animated drama，like doctor who on BBC one!

(Though，Magica's marriage to Scrooge may lead to a great number of rallies (Giggles)"

 **Well..my planned trilogy would certainly make for a good movie.**  
 **(and, I am trying to write it as such. More of a film series, than episodes.)**

 **Eh, let them whine. Scrooge has as many girlfriends as Batman and Spider-Man,**  
 **so, I realize that I'll please on fanbase, yet annoy and aggravate another.**

**[Author Notes]**

 _ **Well, here we go..**_

 _ **Not only is this a sequel and direct continuation of my prior story: [DuckTales: The Final Secret if Della Duck!],  
**_ _ **BUT it is also my very first attempt at ever writing fanfiction based on one of my favorite cartoon's from my childhood.**_

 _ **I start this off with a brief recap from where I left off on DuckTales,  
**_ _ **and jumped right into this with a "TV Fake-Out" like from 'The B.U.D.D.Y. System",**_

 _ **Before pulling a Batman Beyond with Danny discovering the truth by stumbling upon Drake Mallard's secret,  
**_ _ **and learning that there really was a Darkwing Duck (which is a little DuckTales Theory of mine that I am implementing.)**_

 _ **And, just like in my last story, end the first chapter with a theme song (Just pretend it is a rebooted variation of it.)  
**_ _ **Not much else to say, other that I poke some fun at the original series history,**_

 _ **by referencing how Megavolt was the one villain that the producers used the most due to being a favorite of theirs**_

 _ **(So, you'd BETTER believe that I started this with him.)**_


	2. Part II

**_Darkwing Duck/DuckTales © Disney_** **  
**

* * *

 **[ _Duckburg._ ]**

Della Duck breathed out as she finished making a plate of homemade ham-and-cheese sandwiches.  
She then stepped back, and took a moment to examine her work.

 _One for Huey._

 _One for Dewey._

 _One for Louie._

 _and, one for Da-_

Della then frowned, realizing her error. She made lunches for all four of her boys,  
BUT, she had actually forgotten already that only three were still here.

 _(well, at the very least, Webby could have the fourth sandwich..)_

Della exhaled. It had been nearly a day in a half, and she already missed Danny terribly.  
He may be across the bay from Duckburg..but, he may as well be on another planet (ironically enough.)

Della could barely sleep the night following Danny's departure,  
as she kept waking up thinking Danny needed her, and felt uneasy knowing he wasn't in the mansion.

Della _WOULD'VE_ believed she was suffering some kind of "Empty Nest" syndrome..

..BUT, her "Nest" still had three chicks in it.

No, she was stressing out over just ONE 'chick' missing from it.

Breathing out, Della took the plate and made her way out of the kitchen.  
As she entered the family room, she frowned at seeing the sight of her boys.

Louie was typically lounging on the couch..but, so too were Huey and Dewey.  
They weren't even watching an television, they were just laying around doing nothing.

"hello, boys.." spoke Della, as she laid the plate of sandwiches down.

"hey.."  
"hi."  
"hi, mom."

Della frowned, then sat down beside her sons. "thinking about Danny?"

"It just doesn't feel the same without him.." said Dewey, finally.

"yes..I know." said Della, looking at the plate of FOUR sandwiches. "you're **ALL** my boys..even Danny."

"but, he _WANTED_ us to spend time with you without him!" said Huey.  
"So we could bond together, and you wouldn't have to split your focus."

"How's that working out _SO FAR?"_ said Louie, bitterly.

Della looked down. "I will not lie..I'm less focused now, than I would have if he WERE still here.  
I just can't stop thinking about how he's gone now..and, I wonder if he needs me."

Dewey looked at his mother. "He really missed you, mom..so, he **STILL** needs you."

Della smiled weakly. "I..still remember the night I first brought him home." began Della.  
"It was my very first time as a mother..and, I had no idea what I was getting myself into."

"Was it _THAT_ bad?" asked Huey.

"I nearly plucked every feather from my head." replied Della, with a chuckle  
"He was still a little baby..And, no matter what I did, he just **WOULDN'T** stop crying."

Della smiled warmly. "At the time, I nearly lost my mind. I didn't get any sleep that night.  
BUT, I eventually got better at being a mother. I even got used to the sleepless nights.."

Della then sighed. " _NOW.._ nothing keeps me awake more than the silence."

Dewey smiled. "Danny told us about you, too."

Della looked at her son in blue. "What did he tell you?"

"That you were the greatest mom ever." replied Dewey.  
"and, that he never doubted you would lay your life down for him."

Della smiled. "I did once."

"We know." said Huey. "He told us how you saved him from drowning."

Della shut her eyes, shuddering as particular memory returned to her.

a memory she tried so hard to forget.

* * *

 *****FLASHBACK*****

 _Freezing winds, and crashing waves rocked the McDuck yacht around like a bath toy.  
Scrooge McDuck was at the helm, fighting against the swift current._

 _If not for the Scotsman's natural strength, they might've capsized already._

 _ **"DONALD!"** called Scrooge. **"GET THOSE SAILS UP, AN' TIED DOWN!"**_

 _Donald struggled to tug at the ropes to pull the sail down._

 _..but, due to the rough seas, it was like fighting with an anaconda._

 _ **"I'MTRYING, UNCA' SCROOGE!"** exclaimed Donald_

 _"curse me kilts.. **DELLA!, HELP DONALD!** "_

 _Della was still inside the cabin with a young Danny.  
she placed the child down, and quickly knelt down to him._

 _"Stay here, Danny. Go to your room, and hunker down just like I taught you."_

 _"but-"_

 _"Do as I say! I'll be back soon..I have to go help your uncle."_

 _Della then ran out, and sprinted through the beating rains to her brother.  
She grabbed the rope, and both ducks pulled with all their strength._

 _Their combined efforts did the trick, and the canvas spread out._

 _But, before they could tie the ropes down..the boat jerked swiftly.  
Donald and Della nearly lost their grip on their ropes, but managed to hold on._

 _ **"UNCLE SCROOGE!"** called out Della. **"WHAT'S WRONG!?"**_

 _ **"IT'S THE BLASTED ANCHOR!"** answered Scrooge.  
 **"DARNED THING CAME LOOSE!, SOMEONE HAS TO RAISE IT BACK UP!"**_

 _ **"MAYBE I CAN-!"**_

 _ **"NO!, INEEDYOURHELPHERE!"** exclaimed Donald._

 _ **"WELL, SOMEONE HAD BETTER GO DO IT!"** shouted Scrooge **"AH' CANNAE DO IT MESELF!"**_

 _Della looked..and, gasped upon seeing Danny running out on deck._

 _ **"DANIEL ADELLE MCDUCK, YOU GET BACK INTO THE CABIN RIGHT NOW!"** shouted Della._

 _Danny either didn't hear his mother, OR simply ignored her.  
The small child ran straight for the Anchor's crank, and tried to turn the wheel._

 _..needless to say, the little boy wasn't making any progress._

 _ **"DANNY!"** shouted Della, again. **"GET BACK!, YOU'RE TOO CLOSE TO TH-!"**_

 _At that moment, a strong wave struck the yacht.._

 _Time slowed to a crawl as Della watched in horror as Danny's tiny body was flung up into the air.._

 _..and, over the boat, and into the sea._

 _ **"DANNY!"** shrieked Della, horrified. **"NOOOOO!"**_

 _Della immediately released the rope (causing Donald to once again struggle to hold it down)  
and, began to run over to where Danny fell, and looked down over the railing._

 _..but, she saw nothing. Not a trace of her adopted son anywhere._

 _It was as if the ocean has swallowed him up._

 _ **"DANNY!"** shouted Della, tears streaming down her beak._

 _Donald only just managed to tie the rope down..just in time to see his sister  
strip off her coat and scarf, no doubt getting ready to jump overboard._

 _ **"DELLA, NO!"** called Donald, as he ran over to his sister._

 _ **"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"** exclaimed Della._

 _Donald Grabbed Della's arm. **"NO!, IT'STOODANGEROUS!"**_

 _ **"DANNY FELL OVERBOARD!, HE COULD DROWN!"** exclaimed Della_

 _ **"SOCOULDYOU!"** snapped Donald._

 _Della glared angrily at her brother. **"LET ME GO!, HE NEEDS ME!"**_

 _ **"I'MSORRY, DELLA..BUT, DANNY'SGO-** ( ***FWACK!*** )_

 _Donald was suddenly floored by a swift punch across his beak.  
Della wasn't even aware of what she just did to her own brother._

 _In fact, she had already leapt overboard, and dove into the sea.  
leaving Donald alone to rub his now sore, fractured beak._

 _Della gritted her teeth. The water was FREEZING cold._

 _(Like hundreds of knifes had stabbed into her all at once.)_

 _But, she was a MOTHER on a mission. So, she ignored her pain, and swam deeper underwater.._

 _She looked around frantically, trying desperately to find any trace of Danny.  
It seemed hopeless..until she saw a small, limp figure drifting down below her._

 _Della began to kick her webbed feet, swimming closer, and closer to her son._

 _(Times like this..Della was thankful that she was hatched a Duck.)_

 _Della reached out her hand as she grew closer.  
She then grabbed Danny, and pulled him close into an embrace._

 _His body was cold, and limp. His eyes her closes, and his mouth open.  
Della KNEW this was bad. She HAD to get him to the surface NOW!_

 _Using all her strength, Della swam up from where she came.  
But, she soon grew tired..Swimming for long periods wasn't a major skill set of hers._

 _So, she reached out, and grasped the anchor chain, and began to climb up._

 _In time..Della burst out of the water, taking a big gasp of air._

 _(( **"DELLA!"** )) called Donald, looking down from the railing._

 _Della looked up..she then looked down at Danny._

 _Still he remained motionless._

 _"no..oh, please, god, no." muttered Della, horrified._

 _Della hurried as she climbed up the chain with one hand, while Danny was clutched tightly with her other one._

 _Eventually they both tumbled onto the deck of the yacht.._

 _..and, Della laid Danny down to inspect him._

 _Danny's skin was no longer peach, but now bore a pale blue coloration.  
He remained deathly still..not making any sound, nor was he breathing._

 _"oh. no..danny. no." gasped Della, terrified._

 _She pressed her ear against Danny's chest..and, froze in terror._

 _no heartbeat..not one breathe._

 _fresh tears formed in Della's eyes._

 _he son..was dead._

 _"no..my..my baby. no.. **NOOOO!** " screamed Della, in despair._

 _Donald frowned, forgetting all about Della hitting him. "d-della, i..i'msorry."_

 _Della didn't look at Donald..she just kept her eyes on Danny._

 _"no." spoke Della, glaring. **"NO!"**_

 _Della then began to press her palmed against Danny's chest,  
and swiftly pressed down, while silently counting which each pump._

 _She then help his nose closed as she blew air from his mouth, into his lungs.  
Della kept repeating this process. HOPING that like any mother..she would give her child life._

 _Minutes passed that felt like hours..tears ran down Della's cheeks as she dread ate away at her.  
Already her mind was bombarded with the image of seeing a tiny casket lowered into the ground._

 _Della banished this thought from her mind, and worked harder._

 _She **REFUSED** to allow Danny to die._

 _Death would NOT take him..NOT TODAY._

 _(( ***KOFF!, HACK!*** ))_

 _Della pulled back as Danny's body spasmed, heaving out foamy seawater from his body.  
Once he finally stopped, Della scooped Danny up, and embraced him tightly._

 _She couldn't stop crying. No could she stop her trembling.  
be it the cold, or the sheer terror..her body refused to stop shaking.  
_

 *****END OF FLASHBACK*****

* * *

"I had always prided myself for being fearless." began Della.  
"It was one of many things that made me so different from my brother.

BUT, in that moment..I was completely terrified. Nothing frightened me more  
than the thought of having to bury my own child, adopted or not.

I'm..not sure I could've lived with myself if I had to.."

Dewey grimaced at this. Was his mother _ACTUALLY_ confessing  
that she might've killed herself, had she failed to save Danny all those years ago?

He was glad he wouldn't have to find out. "I'm sure he's fine, mom." said Dewey.

"He _DOES_ have another friend to hang out with." said Louie, trying to think positive.

"I am certain that wherever he is.." began Huey. "He is having the time of his life."

* * *

 **[St. Canard, Mallard Household]**

 _"Gosalyn, dear.."_ began Morgana, as she entered the family room. "Have you seen Danny around?"

Gosalyn looked over at her adoptive mother. "I thought he was with _YOU!"_ exclaimed Gosalyn.  
"I came back twenty minutes ago, and he was just **GONE!** _"_

Morgana's eyes widened in shock. _"Gone?!,_ but wherever could he be!?"

As the two fretted, Drake Mallard walked into the room. _"There's my lovely ladi-_ Hey..what's wrong?"

Morgana quickly turned to her husband. _"Oh, dar-_ DRAKE. Danny's gone missing!"

"Missing?, now where on earth could that kid had ran off to?"

"I hope that is all that is." spoke Morgana, dread in her voice.  
"Magica told me that some _DANGEROUS_ people could be after him."

Drake narrowed his eyes sternly. "Okay, _FINE._ When did you see him last?"

"I saw him less than twenty minutes ago." said Gosalyn.

 _"OKAY,_ that may narrow it down to at least fifteen minutes, or more." began Drake.  
"He couldn't had gone far, and if he has been.. _TAKEN,_ he should be easy to tra- _hey, wait a minute.."_

Drake walked over, and investigated his own twin sofa chairs and his Basil statuette.

 _"SOMEONE_ has been messing around here.. _GOSALYN?"_ said Drake, eyeing his adoptive daughter.

"Don't look at _ME!"_ said Gosalyn. "I know better than to mess with that thing."

Drake eyed the now not-so-dusty furnature again.

 _"wait.."_ began Morgana, as she stood near Drake. "You don't suppose he-"

 *** _WHIIRRRL!_ ***

In an instant, the chairs spun like pinwheels before the family of three.  
Drake Mallard stood back as the chairs stopped..

..and, _THERE_ was Danny. Sitting on the chair, and wearing some particular loose clothing.

Mainly, a Grey Fedora, Purple bandanna mask, overcoat and a purple and pink cape.

 _" **GOSALYN!,**_ You will not _BELIEVE_ where I've-" Danny then looked, and saw Drake Mallard  
and Morgana both staring down at him like he just set the carpet on fire.

 _"oh.."_

 **[ _Later._ ]**

Danny was now sitting on the couch (and, in his own clothes)  
with Gosalyn as Drake mused on **HOW** to scold Danny for this.

Drake wanted to punish Danny.. _BUT_ , as he never bothered to tell Danny **NOT** to touch his statue,  
This whole thing was technically his own fault (and, perhaps Morgana's as well,  
BUT, he dared not to even say that to her face.)

Finally, though..Danny broke the silence. "You're not just Jim Starling, are you?"

"Danny.. _NOT NOW_." warned Morgana.

"You're Darkwing Duck!" exclaimed Danny, excited. "So..Darkwing Duck was _REAL_ this whole time?!"

Drake looked at Danny..and, when he saw the light in his eyes.

..He just couldn't stay angry with him.

"I.. _ **WAS**_ **.** Darkwing Duck." replied Drake.

Danny looked puzzled. " _Was?_ "

Drake sighed, then sat down in front of Danny on the tabletop. " **YES**..I really was Darkwing Duck." explained Drake.

"And, the whole Jim Starling thing with the TV Show.. _THAT_ was to boost my reputation in the city.  
Scaring criminals wasn't enough, I needed the public to support my crusade against villainy."

"My friend Launchpad McQuack is certainly a fan." said Danny. "He even built a-"

" _YES_ , well..that was a long time ago." spoke Drake, his tone somber.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What happened. Mr. Mallard? Why does your headquarters look so abandoned?"

"because..St. Canard doesn't need Darkwing Duck anymore." replied Drake.  
"It hasn't for a **LONG** time..not since-" Drake paused, unable to finish his sentence.

"Since what?" asked Danny.

"Since _NEGADUCK_." answered Morgana.

Danny paused, trying to remember who Negaduck was from countless episodes of the TV show.

"Was he one of your villains?, because I don't remember him."

"He was never on the show." said Gosalyn. "He was too ruthless, and evil for television."

"Censorship was pretty strict in those days." said Morgana, her tone sounding aggravated.  
"I even had an episode all about the school that I went to, and it was BANNED after one broadcast!"

" _AHEM.._ " continued Drake. "He was my greatest adversary. a criminal version of myself from a parallel dimension,  
He **RULED** the St. Canard Underworld with an iron fist. And, Ironically, he kinda kept them all in line."

"So, what happened?" asked Danny.

"We..had one final showdown over a year ago." explained Drake.  
"He hasn't been seen since. Many believe he is.. _no more_."

"and, what do _YOU_ think?" asked Danny.

Drake huffed. "doesn't matter. he's gone. and when he left, the city fell into chaos.  
With every crime boss and villain trying to take his place in the criminal hierarchy."

"Dark barely survived tying to keep the city in one piece." explained Morgana.

"And, just like fireworks on the Fourth of July, crime just fizzled out not long after it exploded." said Drake.  
"I found myself going on patrols less, and less..Until it eventually became pointless."

Danny paused as he looked at the duck that was once Launchpad's idol.

"So..Defeating Negaduck _ended_ Darkwing Duck?" inquired Danny.

"yeah..pretty much." said Drake. "If Negaduck **IS** still alive, he must be laughing it up right now.  
He always said that one way or another he would destroy me. ( _heh!_ ) guess he finally did it."

"and, I take it that's when your TV show got cancelled." continued Danny.

"Oh, there are some reruns here, and there.." droned Drake "but, yeah. Darkwing Duck isn't relevant anymore."

Danny looked at Drake. "maybe not..but, he still inspires _SOME_ people.  
My friend, he..kinda lives by your example. He's fearless, and charges into danger without thinking."

"Sounds more like stupidity, than courage." said Drake.

Danny chuckled awkwardly. " _ye-yeah..maybe_. But, the point is that he puts others first." continued Danny.  
"Like you, he always does the right thing no matter how dangerous it is."

Drake looked at Danny. "and, what do _YOU_ think about me, kid?"

Danny paused. He looked at Gosalyn, then Morgana, then finally back to Drake.

"I think it's cool that you are a **REAL** superhero." said Danny. "I mean, I like Arachno-Duck..but, he isn't real like you."

Drake actually smiled, finding Danny's simple words touching. "thanks, ki- _uh_ , I mean.. _DANNY_."

"And, besides.." continued Danny. "St. Canard may not need you anymore,  
but, Duckburg sure could use a hero. I mean, Gizmoduck can't be _EVERYWHERE_ at once."

" _YEAH, dad!_ " exclaimed Gosalyn. "This place has been so **DULL** , and Duckburg is pretty cool."

Drake looked unsure. "oh..I don't know. It's been so long, I'm not sure I can still-"

(( *** _KRA-BOOOOM!_ ***))

Suddenly, an explosion went off. Demolishing the whole side of the house.  
The Mallard Family, and Danny were knocked back by the violent shockwave.

" _ **DANNY!,** Are you okay!?_"

" _ **GOSALYN!**_ "

As they coughed from the scattered debre, they all looked and saw a shadowy figure  
enter the gaping hole, a thick layer of smoke billowing all around the mysterious attacker.

((" _I..am the **HORROR** , that **STALKS** in the darkness.._")) began a dark, aggressive voice.

Drake gasped. " _no..it can't be._ "

((" _I am the **COCKROACH** that you **CANNOT SQUASH!**_ "))

The smoke finally cleared..revealing a male duck who resembled Drake Mallard.  
 _ONLY_ he wore a bright yellow coat, a red sweater and fedora. a black bandanna mask.

And, a black-and-red cape that blew against the wind like giant wings.

((" _I..AM.. **NEGADUUUCK!**_ "))

Drake was frozen in horror. It was like something out of his worst nightmare.  
Negaduck had not only returned, BUT he had invaded his sole sanctuary.

..And, now his very Family was in danger.

 _"oh, no you don't **BUSTER!** "_ proclaimed Morgana, as she began to charge her hands with blue mystical energy.  
"You are **NOT** going to break into _OUR_ house, and-!"

But, Morgana didn't get to finish, as Negaduck quickly drew out  
what looked like Darkwing Duck's trademark Gas Gun..only with reversed colors.

Negaduck aimed his weapon at Morgana, and shot a sparkling red powder at the sorceress.

 _ ***GYAH!*** "ehhh..."_ Morgana suddenly felt weak, and fell to her knees.

 ** _"MORGUE!"_** exclaimed Drake, breaking from his shock.

Danny quickly ran over to his new mentor, and tried to help her up.

Negaduck just snickered. _"heh-heh-heh.._ not so tough now, ARE YA?!"

Morgana glared at Negaduck, and tried to shoot a mystic bolt at him..Only for her finger to fizzle out.

 _"what..have you.. **DONE TO ME!?** "_ groaned Morgana.

"Oh, not much..I just doused you with flower pollen." answered Negaduck.  
"Now, normally I **HATE** flowers..But, even I kinda like how _BLOOD BLOSSOMS_ sound."

Morganna gasped. _"buh-blood blos-oh, noooo.."_

"That's RIGHT, Morgie. I just shot you with Magic Repellent." said Negaduck.  
"So, _Dirtwing Dunce_ won't be able to depend on you for help."

Danny scowled. He then reached out his hand, and tried to repulse Negaduck away with his own powers.

..BUT, all he did was send out a gust of wind that nearly blew the duck's red hat off.

Danny gasped, but then looked at his hands..and, saw his palms were coated with the red pollen.

 _"oh, pinfeathers.."_ muttered Danny.

Negaduck gave the two kids a very creepy grin. Danny stepped back, gripping Gosalyn's hand tight.

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU-!"**_ Drake's attempt to rush Negaduck  
was soundly thwarted by a swift kick to his gut. **_"OOF!"_**

 _"pathetic.._ You've gotten **SOFT** in your old age, Dipwing!" said Negaduck, almost disappointed.

 _"NOW.._ where was I?" Negaduck returned his attention to the young pair, ans slowly approached them.

 _" **NO!,**_ Get away from.. _ **GOSALYN!** "_ called Drake desperately, despite his pain.

Morgana growled under her breath. _"get..way from-"_

Danny stepped forward, trying to shield Gosalyn from Negaduck.

"If you want to hurt her..you have to go through **ME.** "

Negaduck grinned. "Relax, Kid..I'm not gonna touch the brat."

"You're _NOT?"_ said Gosalyn, confused and shocked.

"Now, **_YOU_** on the other hand.." Negaduck then grabs Danny his his shirt,  
and lifts him up to his beak. _"YOU_ are coming with _ME,_ you beakless mutant."

 ** _"NO!"_** exclaimed Morgana, who found enough strength to stand. **_"LET DANNY GO, NOW!"_**

Morgana tried to used her magic, but only managed to shoot bolts less powerful than Megavolt's.  
Negaduck, however dodged the shots with surprising ease, before holding Danny up like a shield.

Morgana had to stop then..lest she hit Danny.

 _"you miserable, dirty.."_

"Nice try..but, _'Flattery'_ will get you **FLATTENED.** " mocked Negaduck.

 ** _"YOU LET HIM GO!"_** yelled Gosalyn, as she ran over and tried to attack Negaduck.

 ** _"BEAT IT, RUNT!"_** Negaduck then kicked Gosalyn, knocking her into a wall.

 ** _"GOSALYN!"_** exclaimed Drake, horrified.

As Drake ran over to his daughter, Danny glared at Negaduck. "What do you **_WANT_** with me!?"

"Nothing whatsoever.." growled Negaduck. "But, someone in F.O.W.L. is paying me a king's random  
 **IF** I can capture you _ALIVE,_ so **DON'T** try anything cute with me.."

Negaduck then pulled Danny closer so the boy would look directly into his cold eyes.

 _"Alive doesn't mean UNHARMED."_

Danny responded to this threat by grabbing Negaduck's oversized hat, and pulling it down over his face.

 _" **GAH!,** you little.." _Negaduck dropped Danny as he tried to fix his hat.

Morgana then scooped Danny up, and tried to run away.  
BUT, Negaduck recovered, and once again fired at the sorceress with his 'powder gun.'

The second dosage caused Morgana to drop like a stone..and, _THIS_ time, she was out cold.  
Danny also felt weaker, as this time the anti-magic powder got on him as well.

Danny tried to move..but, soon collapsed. feeling his joints tense up.

 _"heh..almost too easy."_ said Negaduck, as he casually approached Danny.  
"I ought to charge _EXTRA_ for how boring this is."

 _"nooo.."_ spoke Gosalyn, still dizzy.

As Negaduck lifted Danny up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
He briefly looked back at the Drake that had once been his arch-nemesis.

"Enjoy your retirement, _**DORK** wing."_

Drake scowled as Negaduck walked out the gaping hole that he blew open.

 _"Dad..I'm fine. **GO SAVE DANNY!** " _snapped Gosalyn, demanding her father take action.

Drake nodded, then tried to chase after to old adversary. **_"GET BACK HERE, NEGADUCK!"_**

Drake ran out of the hole..just in time to see Negaduck activate a hover car  
(not unlike the models Steelbeak always used in the past.)

 ** _"SAYONARA, SUCKER!"_** exclaimed Negaduck, who then laughed cruelly  
as he rose up off the ground, and blasted off.

Drake scowled, feeling angry that once again, Negaduck slipped through his fingers.

 _"dad.."_ Drake looked back at Goslayn..whose eyes became moist.  
 _"what are we going to do, dad?! Danny's my friend..we can't let them-!"_

"We won't, sweetie..I promise." said Drake, who walked over and hugged his daughter.

 _"but, what are we going to do?"_

Drake narrowed his eye, glaring at the now empty sky.

"We're going..to _GET. DANGEROUS."_

 **[End of Part 2]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **With this chapter, I revisit Duckburg while giving some much needed exposition.**_

 _ **First off, I imply that Della wasn't always the "perfect" mother,**_  
 _ **and at first did pretty much everything wrong, and needed help raising Danny on her first night as a mother**_

 _ **(I think it would be so funny if for just ONE point in time, DELLA Duck was "stuck with all the bad luck.")**_

 _ **It was also important to show how Danny's core family are doing in his absence.**_  
 _ **With Della missing Danny, and worrying about him constantly (which any mother would do.)**_

 _ **I also added (at the last minute) a flashback scene to an event that Danny discussed in the prior story.  
as I felt that scene would carry more weight if readers see it play out from Della's POV.**_

 _ **BUT, let's not beat around the bush..We're all here for Darkwing's Exposition, and Negaduck's return.**_

 _ **Now, rather that copy Boom! Studios take on Darkwing Duck's retirement**_  
 _ **(where Crimebots made him obsolete, and mutualized heroes and villains into office cubical)**_  
 _ **I decided to adapt a Batman/Spider-Man-like scenario where Negaduck was tied to the end of Darkwing Duck's career.**_

 _ **Negaduck was the WORST criminal of St. Canard, who I am certain kept the other criminals in line.**_  
 _ **His absence threw everything into chaos, before eventually burning crime out entirely.**_

 _ **And, just like the REAL Darkwing Duck cartoon, Darkwing became less relevant over time.**_  
 _ **and, just..wasn't needed anymore as more, and more people stopped caring about him.**_

 _ **..And, then NEGADUCK returns in the same manner that he did in "The Duck Knight Returns"**_  
 _ **and, (surprised) he kidnaps Danny on behalf of F.O.W.L, rather than just go after Gosalyn to get back at Drake.**_

 _ **and, YES. I did borrow the "Blood Blossom" concept from DANNY Phantom,**_  
 _ **as it seemed like a natural method for Negaduck to stop Morgana, and take Danny easily.**_

 _ **(believe me, I tried VERY hard to avoid any links to Danny Phantom when my main character is named Danny,**_  
 _ **BUT given said Blossoms only had one episode, I doubt Nickelodeon has them trademarked.)**_


End file.
